The Forbidden One
by BoatsAgainstTheCurrent
Summary: Sam and the Frog Brothers are still on the hunt for the vampires, but are they sure that they know every member? When a strange girl walks into the comic book store on a calm, quiet day in Santa Carla, wearing sunglasses and not speaking much, the Frogs accuse her of being one of the bloodsuckers.
1. Fashion Victim

**Hey Lost Boys Archive! This is my first Lost Boys story so please tell me what you think. Thanks.**

**I want to especially thank VogueCharlotteVogue for giving me the whole idea and also suggesting the title name. **

October 15th, 1987

The day in the comic book store was as boring as ever. There were minimal customers, but neither of the Frog Brothers seemed to care. They both stood in their usual spot, behind the counter, intently searching through their comics, trying to find new techniques for the killing of vampires. Edgar held the comic, Alan standing behind him, peeking over his shoulder. Edgar was wearing his ever so common bandana along with his checkered red shirt. Alan was wearing his navy green shirt, the sleeves completely cut off.  
Life in Santa Carla was still and quiet for the time being, something the brothers found relaxing but oddly horrifying at the same time. For an entire year already, they had been on the hunt, protecting truth, justice, and the American way. As they continued their search through their comic, Sam Emerson stalked silently through the aisles of the store, trying to find a book he had NOT read yet. Finally, he picked one up, a smile of hope spreading on his face. Eagerly, he opened the comic and began to read.  
"Oh wait, I've read this one already," Sam said, letting out a disappointed sigh, closing the comic and placing it back in its spot.  
"Guys, those hideous vamps are still out there, shouldn't we be planning or something?" Sam complained as he cringed at the thought of the vamps.  
The Frog Brothers didn't respond, too focused on one of their comics.  
Sam continued wandering pointlessly through the store, his ugly coat floating swiftly behind him.  
The town was oddly quiet today. There were no customers in the store, and even Edgar and Alan's parents weren't there sleeping beside the television.  
Sam decided he was going to leave, and as he did, he quickly grabbed another addition of a vampire comic for reading in case he needed it. As he headed towards the door, he looked back at the bros, debating on whether to say bye or not. But he shrugged, figuring they wouldn't notice.  
He turned back to the door, and at that moment, there was the ringing of the entrance bell at the door.  
A tall girl with long, wavy brown hair entered. She wore a long coat, almost as hideous and fashion victim like as Sam's. Her shoes looked like she had found them in the dumpster nearby. They were dirty and worn out. To simplify, they didn't look wearable.  
She also wore a plain red shirt under the coat, and worn out blue jeans. With a tough look on her face, she stepped inside, not acknowledging any of the three guys who silently stood in the same room as her. With hardly any hesitation, she made her way over to the comics, immediately picking up a batman.  
Sam noticed which one it was, it was the one and only out of four...  
"A batman number 14!" He sprang forward, almost attacking the girl. She gave him a puzzled look, but continued to not speak.  
"Holy shit! I can't believe you just found that! I've been looking for that for weeks." Sam's mouth fell open.  
The Frog Bros had only just realized what was happening as they turned towards the two in the aisle.  
"Wow, fashion victim alert," Alan whispered to Edgar, gesturing towards the girl. Edgar nodded, not responding. The both of them stared at Sam and this new, silent girl. The girl looked slightly amused at the state of Sam. He would not stop yelping with excitement at the batman number 14 she was holding.  
"Wait, the batman number 14!" Alan shouted, spitting in his brother's face during the action, "Did you know we had that?!"  
As Edgar wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, he shook his head, eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought. "I knew we had it at one point..." He shrugged, focusing his attention back upon the other two.  
The girl was now laughing silently. Sam was eager for the comic and she knew he wanted it from her, but she wasn't giving it up that easily.  
Sam looked hopefully, and he wanted to hint at this girl that he needed that book. He simply didn't want to ask her for it directly.  
But she got his vibe. She smirked slightly, her lips tilting upwards and looked him straight in the eyes, "No, you can't have it. Sorry." With that, she left a dumbfounded Sammy in the aisles, feeling glum. She walked swiftly towards the counter where the Frog Brothers stood, still staring at her and Sam. Alan was now holding his vampire comic, out in the open for her to see. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously as she set down her batman number 14, "Vampires, huh?" Edgar and Alan said nothing. They were slightly afraid of this girl. Edgar even looked a little worried, even as he tried giving the girl a look of intimidation. She was still grinning as she lifted an eyebrow again, "So can I pay now?"  
"Uh, right," Edgar stated, receiving two quarters from the girl.  
She picked up the comic, and walked out the door. There was no goodbye to anyone. There was just a smile at the brothers and flashing of a grin towards the fashion victim still standing dumbfounded in the aisles.  
The three of them remained frozen until the strange girl had completely left the store. This was signaled by the ringing of the bell on the door.  
Edgar looked deep in thought. Alan held his comic and looked down at it, the cover reading "Destroy All Vampires."  
"What the hell was that?" Edgar finally blurted out. Sam gave him a questioning look, snapping out of his dumbfounded state, to look at the Frogs.  
"That's no normal girl," Edgar said, shaking his head.  
"No, don't start with that again!" Sam exclaimed, walking out of the aisle and towards the counter, "She is NOT a vampire! Besides, it's daylight outside. Why would she be wandering around during the day?"  
It looked for a moment that Sam had won; he had made a fair point.  
"Did any of you notice the sunglasses?" Alan fought back.  
Sam shrugged, "That doesn't mean anything."  
But he was ignored. The brothers turned back towards their counter, leaning on it and aimlessly flipping through the comic that they knew by heart.  
Alan turned to Edgar, looking at him as if to ask something.  
Edgar nodded, she was a vampire alright, or at least half.


	2. Half Vampire

Mysterious Girl P.O.V

The Santa Carla air was salty blowing in from the ocean. As I made my way across the boardwalk, I marveled at all the humans walking by. Some wore their punk outfits. Others wore their hippie clothing and many were just plain unusual.  
Santa Carla was a strangely quiet town today. Other than those few people on the beach and boardwalk, there was barely anyone.  
As I continued my stroll, I recalled the last few days. They had been odd. I had only been here for about a week, yet I already belonged to a new family.  
I was almost at the end of the boardwalk, when I recognized someone I had only seen that very morning. It was the kid with the weird hair and the excited attitude, only now he had a dog with him. He was headed towards me, jogging as the dog pulled him forwards. His long coat, which looked surprising like mine, flew wildly behind him. As he was about to pass, I watched him intently through my sunglasses and grabbed his sleeve before he could get away.  
The boy yelped quickly and jerked backwards, bringing his dog back with him.  
I grinned to myself.  
"Uh hey," he said once he noticed me, "You're that girl from this morning, right?"  
I nodded, "That's me." As I said so, I knelt down to pet his dog, a beautiful Siberian Husky.  
"What's his name?" I asked kindly.  
"Oh, that's Nanook," the boy looked down at his dog after previously having looked at me.  
"He's a beautiful dog," I said, looking back up at the boy.  
"Thanks," he smiled, petting Nanook as well.  
"Hey, I'm sorry about this morning. I was acting pretty weird I presume," he said to me, a faint red color coming into his cheeks.  
I laughed, "No worries. Who wouldn't die for a batman number 14?"  
He laughed back, "The truth is, I already own one. I just always keep an eye out for the other three."  
This caused me to laugh even harder, "Really? Haha I already own one too." I continued my cackling as the boy looked at me in disbelief, "What, you own two now?!" He didn't sound completely angry, he sounded half amused.  
I nodded, "Indeed."  
As I slowed my laughing, I looked back into the boys eyes, "I don't believe we have officially met. I'm Margie." I held out my hand for him to take. He took it firmly, "I'm Sam. Nice to me you Margie."  
I smiled, "Nice to meet you Sam. I ask of you only one favor."  
"What would that be?" He asked me, squinting his eyebrows, questioning me.  
"May I call you Sammy?"  
He smiled, "Under one condition."  
I mocked him, "What would that be?"  
"You need to take of your sunglasses."  
I cringed and gulped simultaneously, "That's not such a good idea."  
"Then you can't call me Sammy." The boy simply replied.  
"You'd never believe me if I told you," I sighed, "I wish I could tell you."  
Sam looked shocked, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. I've dealt with a lot these past few weeks."  
There was a moment of utter silence until Sam broke it, "You're a vampire aren't you?"  
He stated it so simply, I could barely breathe. A gulp of air was lodged in my throat. I finally worked up a word, "What?"  
He nodded, not bothering to take back what he had said.  
"Well, actually I'm half," I stated, giving in.  
Sam nodded understandingly, "My brother's dealing with the exact same thing right now."  
I looked at him, "Really? Is your brother perhaps... Michael?"  
Sam nodded, not looking too shocked that I knew.  
"The Frog Brothers and I have been trying to come after those hideous vampires for weeks."  
"The Frog Brothers?" I asked, confused.  
"Those were the two guys in the comic book store this morning. They're vampire hunters," Sam radiated a glimmer of pride.  
I snickered slightly, but not loud enough for him to hear.  
I began walking again, planning on leaving Sam to go wherever he wanted, but no surprise, he leaped after me, "Where are you going?"  
"Wherever," I replied, casually advancing back down the boardwalk.  
"Going back to the bloodsucker cave?" He asked me, spitting the word "bloodsucker".  
"No," I said back, completely calmly.  
"Well what's the rush?" He asked anxiously.  
As far as it appeared to me, I was in absolutely no rush.  
I turned back to the strange boy, "Look kid, I like you. I think you're a bit odd, but I think you're cool at the same time."  
He gave me a look of no understanding.  
I shook my head, dismissing my previous thought, "Okay, have you ever been in this cave? Because I'd be more than happy to bring you and your weird friends there if you need to be killing some vampires."  
In honesty, I was eager to get rid of those bastards. The leader David kept saying he wanted me to be part of "the family", along with Sam's brother. But I refused. I would refuse for all eternity if I had to.  
Sam smiled, "Sweet, I'll go tell the Frogs right now."  
He began running off with Nanook only to come running back to tell me, "Oh yeah, you can call me Sammy. Just as long as you don't wear those glasses tonight."  
I grinned, "Okay Sammy."  
I had a feeling the both of us would be good friends. Now I just needed to see if I could tolerate the other two boys.  
I turned away from the direction Sam had run off in. I could still faintly hear Nanook's barking.  
The breeze hit my skin softly as I enjoyed the salty air.  
It was such a relief to have met someone who didn't think I was insane when I mentioned my half-vampireness. It was nice to have someone who understood and who could help me.  
The cave I had been brought to was dark and musty smelling. It smelled distinctly like vampire and blood. The day was horrifying, but worse than just simply being kidnapped. It was a kidnapping led my vampires, creatures I had not ever believed in until then.  
I cringed at the memory that filled my mind.  
Never had I thought once what situation I would be a part of. Even coming into Santa Carla only a week beforehand and reading the "missing child" signs and the "Murder Capital of the World" sign, did I think that something awful would happen to me.  
I continued my walk, remembering the distinct taste of David's blood, something I had only taken out of fear. I cringed yet again, trying to rid of the memory.  
Maybe I was safe now. Maybe Sam was my protector.


	3. Flashes

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been really busy with school and such. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and review. I want to give a special thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters, and followers. I love you guys and really appreciate everything. **

**Thanks to:**

**VogueCharlotteVogue**

**Duck**

**celestialstarynight**

**mickishai2000**

**lovelovelove198090**

**ValentineNoir**

**cutie2boot4u**

**gidget1115**

**xDiinoGoesRawrxx**

**Thanks everyone!**

As Sam ran back to the comic shop, breathing heavily with every step, Nanook bounced off of his right leg, panting in sync with him. They past many shops, such as the video store Sam's mom now worked at. Finally, the comic book stores sign became clear only a few yards away. Sam slowed his sprinting, loosening his grip on Nanook's leash as he looked up at the sign, admiring it yet again. He looked back down, through the windows of the shop, and saw Edgar and Alan exactly where he had expected they would be. He walked in quickly, still panting, causing the Frog Brothers to turn around.  
"Dude," Alan spoke, looking at Sam, "What the hell happened to you?"  
Edgar too was looking at Sam as if he had just stepped out of a hurricane.  
Sam didn't reply to Alan's question, for he just approached them, gasping for breath, and bringing Nanook along with him.  
The brothers stared at him questioningly, waiting for him to speak. Both of them stood behind the counter, arms resting on it, flipping through yet another vampire magazine.  
"Okay," Sam stated, taking a final breath, "Remember that girl from this morning?"  
Edgar nodded immediately, curious for what was to come.  
"Well, she can take us to their cave," Sam looked around the store to make sure no one had heard him, but he didn't need to. No one was there. He turned back to face the brothers, not sure what sort of a reaction to expect.  
"So she IS a vampire!" Edgar jumped sky high, trying to grasp hold of this new information that had been given to him.  
Sam sighed, "Technically she's half, just like Michael." But he was being ignored completely as the brothers began leaping across the room, going into the back to grab more stakes. Sam remained standing where he was, trying to fit another sentence in somewhere, but Edgar and Alan were too busy.  
After only minimal seconds, a surprising record for the Frogs, they were ready. Edgar carried his backpack, full with stakes and other vampire killing necessities, such as holy water and garlic. Alan had the same, quickly stuffing in another water gun as he stood before Sam.  
"Ready," Edgar stated once Alan was finished. Sam just stared at them, "I didn't mean we go right this instant."  
Edgar shrugged, "The sooner the better." He was ready to walk out the door.  
Sam was reluctant, but gave in knowing that the Frog Brothers knew what they were doing, they were the vampire hunters after all.  
It was back into the daylight, Sam, Edgar, Alan, with Nanook following. Although it was already four in the afternoon, the boardwalk was not remotely busy yet.  
"So where did the bloodsucker go?" Edgar asked eagerly.  
"Hey, she doesn't want to be a vampire," Sam defended her.  
Edgar shrugged, "So where did she go?"  
Sam pointed north, "I don't know exactly where she went though."  
Edgar began leading, off into the distance where the sun became a shimmering bulb of bright yellow and orange as it began its descent into the unknown. Nanook's bark echoed into nothing as the four of them made there way trough the boardwalk, hearing and smelling the ocean waves against the rocks by the beach. The salty air cleansed one's nose and brought a strange freshness. It was a chillingly calm day in Santa Carla.  
After only a few minutes of continuous walking, Sam began to complain. How were they going to find this girl, let alone the cave?  
Edgar looked completely patient. He wore his game face, eyebrows etched into a tough looking arc. Alan walked beside him, looking identical.  
"Guys, I don't know where she went," Sam said, searching the area for any sign of long brown hair, sunglasses, and a fashion victim coat.  
He was yet again ignored. Nothing could tarnish the optimism and enthusiasm of the Frog Brothers.  
Suddenly, out of no where, there was a flash of brown and a speck of beige coat. Yet it disappeared as quickly as it had come.  
"Wait!" Sam announced, holding out his hands in order to stop everyone. Nanook barked.  
"That was her, I just saw her."  
"Well where is she?" Alan asked, looking around. It seemed his was sniffing out the area like a dog.  
Then there was a flash again.  
But it disappeared in the moment one blinks.  
Sam remained standing, wondering how she could disappear so suddenly.  
And again, she appeared for only a moment from behind a corner.  
This time Edgar and Alan saw it too, "There it is," Alan stated, addressing Margie as an object.  
Sam began walking forwards, hoping to find her, without her disappearing again.  
With Nanook at his side, he slowly made his way forward, trying to keep his eyes open, not blinking.  
And there she was, but this time she didn't flash back and forth. She simply ran out from behind the corner, the tail end of her coat drifting behind her. But she wasn't alone. It appeared that a young boy was chasing her, giggling and calling her, "Margie!" He laughed as he slowed down, breathing heavily as he came to a stop.  
"What the hell?" Edgar asked, looking utterly confused. Margie laughed too, picking up the little boy and spinning him in circles.  
"My little Laddie!" She shouted enthusiastically. Sam and the Frog Brothers remained rooted to their spots.  
This was a completely different Margie than the morning Margie they had witnessed mere hours ago.  
As the boys stood in there spots, not speaking a word, Margie finally stopped and noticed them. She put the little boy named Laddie down and made her way over to Sam, who had been staring at her.  
"Hey Sammy," she stated happily.  
"Sammy?" Edgar mouthed in disgust and confusion, looking at his brother. Alan shrugged.  
"Hey Margie," Sam replied.  
Margie turned her attention to the boys hidden behind Sam.  
"You guys must be the Frog Brothers, am I correct?"  
"Yep, that's us. It's an honor to rid of the vampires for you," Edgar made his way forward as if to show he was ready to rid of them.  
Margie looked straight at Sam, "Are they for real?" She whispered.


	4. Tomorrow at Noon

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers, favorites, and followers for The Forbidden One. I really appreciate all of you reading. Thanks to VogueCharlotteVogue and celestialstarynight. Thanks to both of you for always taking the time to read and review. Also, thanks to Duck and mickishai2000 for reviewing as well as SkittleMachine for favoriting the story. You are all appreciated! I can't thank you enough.****  
****Feedback is always welcome.**

3rd Person-

Sam laughed and nodded, looking past Margie to see the brothers scoping out the area. Alan seemed to be double checking his supplies, making sure he had all he needed in his backpack.  
"Garlic, stakes, holy water..." He mumbled on, rummaging (100) through everything.  
Margie laughed, grabbing on to Laddie's hand without needing to look that he had walked up beside her. The little boy had long, light brown hair. He was short, coming up barely to Margie's hip, and he looked to be about seven years old or so. In general, he appeared to be careless and happy as far as Sam was concerned. But he could have sworn that as Laddie flashed a smile, he could see a pair of fangs, brilliantly beaming at him. Was it possible?  
Sam shook his head, ignoring the topic as he turned his attention (200) back to Margie.  
"So they want to go to the cave now?" She asked, turning to look at Edgar and Alan who were still standing behind her searching through all of their supplies.  
"Uh I guess," Sam said, awkwardly scratching his head.  
"I thought they were vampire hunters," Margie replied, "Shouldn't they know that it would be a risky idea to go now. The sun will set soon and if we go to the cave now, most likely David and his boys will be waking up."  
She had made an excellent point.  
Her eyebrows were raised in an arc, making (300) fun of the brothers' in a teasing way.  
She turned to them and watched them for a moment.  
"Well, we're ready to go. Are you?" Edgar asked. Sam stared at them, wondering how he had managed to befriend these people.  
"Look Frogs," Margie stated bluntly, "It's not a good idea to be going after these guys at this time of day. Unless you want to get yourself killed..." She added on at the end.  
Edgar and Alan looked at her as if she were insane, "Excuse me? We're the experts here." Edgar looked horribly insulted. He was blushing bright (400) red.  
"Really now? I'm sure those comics you've been reading are very helpful for learning to kill vampires," Margie said sarcastically.  
This caused Edgar to blush further, "Forget it Sam, I don't think I can take this girl. If she's not going to be any help, then she can't come along."  
"You're forgetting that you sort of need me for this trip," Margie pointed out.  
Edgar cursed under his breath. Yes, they did need her to find the cave.  
"Look, I'd be happy to take you. Trust me, just not today, not now," Margie pointed out, sounding completely sincere. She (500) continued to hold Laddie's hand protectively, as if she was worried someone was after him.  
Sam wanted to ask her what the deal was with Laddie. He didn't look like he'd be her brother, but he didn't want to sound stupid asking anything.  
She looked at him though and answered his question as if she had read his mind, "He's a half vampire like I am. I just met him last week when I arrived after being kidnapped. For one long night, he was the only joyful thing there for me. He sort of helped me survive I guess (600). Without him I could have died of fear and uncertainty of what was coming."  
Sam remained silent, watching the little one standing next to her. He was so young, it seemed so unfair for him to be a vampire.  
Edgar and Alan were silent as well, but for different reasons, Sam supposed.  
They seemed upset. They had packed all of the supplies for nothing.  
"How about tomorrow around noon," Margie suggested, smiling so as to make the brothers happier.  
It seemed to work, for Edgar looked enthusiastic, "Perfect, " he said, "I need some more holy water anyway."  
Him and Alan (700) both started back towards the comic book store, dragging their heavy backpacks with them.  
"Sorry about them," Sam said politely, "They get a bit too excited sometimes."  
Margie laughed, "No problem. I do appreciate the fact that they care though. I'm happy that you guys can help me out. And I'm sure your brother would appreciate it too."  
Sam nodded and smiled at her. She was still caringly watching over Laddie.  
"Well I'm off Sammy. Until tomorrow then."  
"Until tomorrow."  
With that, she walked off into the slowly descending sun, holding the little vampire boy's hand the whole way (800). The tail of her coat flapped in the light wind. Her hair was blown back by the breeze. Her shadow cast onto the sidewalk behind her. After walking a fair distance, she became a speck. Sam watched her until she was no more, not understanding why he suddenly wished she hadn't gone. He found himself wishing that time would speed up and he could see her the next day. But for now, it was a warm, breezy summer evening. Perfect vampire weather.

**Hey, thanks for reading. This chapter may seem sort of like a filler. I wasn't quite sure where to go with this. But the next chapter will pick up. We will truly begin then with the whole vampire hunting fiasco. Anyway, thanks again. I always appreciate and love reviews! Thanks guys. **


End file.
